


Bad Time For a Full Bladder

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Septiplier - Freeform, Wetting, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Mark and Jack collab for the newest and spookiest game, filled with jumpscares, gore, and more! (Which maaaay have been a bad choice to play according to Mark's full bladder.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, this fic contains pee desperation and omorashi/wetting. If this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to turn back now. ♡
> 
> Sorry for any wonky formatting, I wrote this on my phone. :/ But I hope y'all enjoy my first fic here! ∩(︶▽︶)∩

“You sure? I can wait a few more minutes,” Jack said, fixing his hair, watching as Mark settled in his seat through the Skype window.

“Nah, I can tough it out. It’s only a 20 minute recording, I’ve done worse!” Mark answered, checking his recording equipment one last time. He leaned back in his chair, “ready?”

“Ready when you are!” said the other, eager excitement in his tone.

Mark counted down, coughing to clean his throat, “Hello everybody! My name’s Markiplier, along side with-”

“Me!” Jack waved excitedly at his own camera, listening as Mark continued on, his deep voice travelling through Jack’s headphones

“What game do I have the pleasure of playing with you, my dear Irish friend?” 

Jack scoffed, resisting the urge to giggle, “It’s this new game out, we’re testing the co-op in it, but holy shit is it spoopy!”

“Oh please. if this can scare me half as bad as you’re implying, I will personally send you 20 bucks.”

“Oh! It is on!” Jack laughed, starting the game up, forgetting about Mark’s “problem”.

The video game was easy enough, a scavenger hunt. Except said scavenger hunt took place in an abandoned church, where loud jumpscares that lasted for nearly minutes awaited the players.

Jack looked at the Skype window questioningly when he heard a small whimper.

“Do they have to make the whispers so terrifyingly close behind you? I swear I can just feel the breath of whoever is talking down my spine.” Mark said, gulping.

Fuck, he really should have taken Jack’s advice. He should’ve went to pee. At least then he wouldn’t be sitting here, gripping his thighs together in a tight grip, whimpering as quietly as he could. He was thankful there hadn’t been any major jumpscares for his screen, just the occasional loud noise. 

“Okay, wait-where’s the ‘You Won’ screen? We have everything on the list-” Jack said before he heard a loud scream on Mark’s end.

“What the fuck!” Mark yelled, watching as the grotesque digital face filled his computer screen, the game’s loud screeching in his ears, the screen blinking rapidly from red to white.

The jumpscare ended as Mark quickly stood up, “fuck! fucking-” he moaned, holding his hands in between his legs. A small wet spot on his light blue jeans, painfully obvious.

“Mark, holy shit, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know you had to go that bad!” 

Mark sobbed, the wet spot growing. Streams of piss running down to stain his jeans. His trembling thighs darkening, the piss falling to puddle under his feet. Thanks to lighting, Jack was able to see the piss glisten as Mark’s stream slowly stopped after what seemed like minutes, his bladder completely emptied. Mark sobbed quietly as he removed his hands from his crotch, his legs spreading, tiny droplets falling from the wet material. 

“…Mark,”

“I-I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to you,” Mark cried, looking down to look at his puddle. The warm liquid against the bottom of his bare feet made him sob, realizing the situation. He, a grown man, had just pissed himself like a child, while being recorded. There was no way Jack would show the footage to anyone, right? No way thousand of people would see his shame…right? 

Mark began to panic. What if Jack did? What if all his subscribers saw him in his wet jeans? Would he even be able to handle the humiliation that’d follow? Hell, could he handle the humiliation he felt now? 

Mark was ripped from his thoughts by Jack’s steady voice.

“Mark, listen, I was dumb to let us play a horror game when I knew you had to go. It’s my fault for letting you play a game like this with a full bladder. I-holy fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Mark sniffled.

“Accidents happen, Mark. It’s just wrong timing. This whole, incident, doesn’t make me think any less of you. Hell, we could forget this even happened, but please just know I don’t see you any different because of this…” Jack trailed off. He watched as Mark stood, tears rushing down his face. His brown hair hiding his eyes. 

“…Thank you for the comfort,” Mark sniffled, trying to smile through his humiliation, “I…do you mind deleting the recording? Or editing out this part? Please?”

“Done.” Jack responded, stopping the recording and immediately deleting it. He closed the recording program, maximizing the Skype window.

“You going to be okay?” Jack asked, his voice gentle as ever.

“Ye-yeah,” Mark answered, “I just, need to uh, change. I’ll t-text you later.” he was already halfway out the door to change. Jack noted the wet stain reached to Mark’s bottom. More guilt filled him. 

“I’m here if you need anything, Mark.” Jack shot Mark a comforting smile as he waved goodbye, closing Skype.

It wasn’t until 2 hours later Jack received a notification from PayPal on his phone. 20 dollars had been sent to him with Mark as the sender, only a simple note attached.

“You win, that’s the first game to make me wet myself in literal fear! Round two tomorrow night?” 

Jack smiled softly, shooting Mark a text. 

“Tomorrow night for sure! Just trust me next time I say a game is full of spoopy stuff, alright? :P”

“For the sake of my pants, I will.” said Mark’s reply.


End file.
